


A Killer Love Story

by TruceForest



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bands, D.R.U.G.S, Emo, F/M, From First to Last - Freeform, Horror, Humor, M/M, Music, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: You were invited to Matt Good's party and you get a surprise of a life time... and more





	A Killer Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and poorly written. I was looking through and my notebook from the 5th grade and found this entry and decided to post this. Let's just say I had a very... creative mind for a 5th grader. Anyway just don't be too harsh on me.

> Y/N's Point of View

       I was invited to a party that my best friend Matt Good was hosting, yes I know Matt Good from From First to Last and D.R.U.G.S. He seems like an ass but he's actually really nice but anyway I parked my cat then walked up the steps and rang the door bell. I waited about thirty seconds until to my surprise saw someone I didn't recognize. "Hello come right in, Matt's on the phone," a guy about 6'2 with short black hair said. I said nothing and quickly walked inside and saw about twenty people but it didn't bother me, so I sat down at a nearby chair and it wasn't too long after that I heard Matt yell, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE THIS PARTY IS BORING AS SHIT SO IT'S TIME TO SPICE IT UP A LITTLE BIT WE ARE GOING TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN."

           I'm going to have to admit I was not too excited for this game because like a normal person I do not like hooking up with random strangers! Before I knew it I was in a closet with the guy who grated me at the door, which was good because at least he wasn't a totally stranger. We were in the room for about two minutes before I decided to break the suicide silence, but right as I was about to do so Andy connected his lips with mine.

             I swear I heard the world blow up behind us and I could see the newspaper article now "Y/N and Andy Biersack makes the whole world explode by having the most amazing kids ever," but before I could finish my daydream I felt Andy's lips move down to Lynne k and he started sucking. Before I do anything I felt teeth or fangs? Before I fell unconscious I heard him whisper something in my ear "you always were a slut ass bitch cunting motherfucker." "Wait if I'm a cunt doesn't that mean I'm your friend?" I said "oh shut the fuck up," He said and left the room and here I was laying in my own cold blood. With that I fell into a never ending nightmare called Hell. 


End file.
